Balmung (Myrmidon 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Away from the Spotlight Everyone had been extra energetic as of late. That because a dance party to reward all their hard work was scheduled for next week Balmung: Me? Balmung: '''But... but... I don't think I... '''Balmung: '''Everyone will be wearing fancy gowns, right? I can't do that! '''Balmung: '''Why? '''Balmung: '''I'm not pretty like the others. Besides... '''Balmung: '''I've never liked being in the spotlight. '''Balmung: '''It's hard to explain... '''Balmung: '''Well for one thing... The name Dragonslayer is a heavy burden to bear. '''Balmung: '''I'm just not confident enough. '''Balmung: So, thank you for your invitation, but I can't go to the dance party. Balmung always seemed to hide in the shadow of others. Even though she was skilled with a sword and as pretty as any of them. Balmung: I'm very sorry. Those melancholy eyes of her tagged at the commander's heartstrings. Episode 2: Self-Loathing The day before the dance party. Balmung was helping to get the party room ready. Balmung: Phew... When she stepped outside to take a break, the commander went over to talk to her. Balmung: Oh, it's you. Balmung: Yes, the others all asked me to come. So I agreed to help with the organizing. Balmung: So you see, I'm just here to help out, that's all. Balmung: I'd be much too embarrassed to put on a dress and dance in front of everyone. ---- Question 1=''"Why don't you have any confidence?"'' Balmung: I don't know...I've just always been like this. |-|Question 2=''"I think you're pretty, Balmung."'' Balmung: D-Don't tease me, please! |-|Question 3=''"You're always so kind and helpful."'' Balmung: Because that's all I can do. ---- Balmung: Anyway...I've never had much confidence. Balmung: I don't like being called a Dragonslayer just because of my Killium. Balmung: And I don't like being compared to my twin, Gram. Balmung: Gram is always so cheerful and energetic. She's really admirable. The exact opposite of me. Balmung: I'm telling this to you in confidence, Commander. Please don't repeat it. Balmung: I feel bad about it, but I always look at my sister with a mixture of admiration and jealousy. Balmung: I'm such a gloomy, despicable person! Balmung: I-I'm sorry! I've been rambling! Balmung: Though, having you listen to me... Balmung: Has made me feel a bit better. Balmung: Oh, I'll be working at the dance party tomorrow, so I hope to see you there! With that, she went back to work. The faintest glimmer of excitement had appeared in her eyes. The day of the dance party arrived. Episode 2: Gorgeous Sword Dance The dance hall was filled with Princesses in brightly colored dresses and Princes in suits, enjoying a respite from fighting. Balmung: Oh, it's you. You came! Thank you, oh so much! Balmung: My outfit? Balmung: It's a waitress uniform. I'm working as a staff member tonight. Balmung: I suppose it might be nice to try wearing a pretty gown like those sometime, but... Balmung: No! I was just kidding. I don't really want to do that. A gown like that would never look good on me! Balmung: Please enjoy yourself tonight. As she returned to her work, the commander realized Balmung wasn't going to wear a gown tonight. But then... Balmung: I-I'm sorry! A tipsy guest started hassling Balmung. Balmung: N-No, I can't, I'm working, so I can't have a drink. No...stop! *Gulp* Oh, she ended up getting force-fed a drink. Balmung: I-I know you're the guest, but please... I can't really hold my liquor. What? You want to dance? Balmung: No, no, no, no! I absolutely couldn't. I don't like being in the spotlight. Oh! *Gulp* Another drink down the hatch... Balmung: Phew...I said no. I don't know how to dance. But if you're challenging me to a contest... Though she was usually clam, in the heat of battle she hated losing to anyone. So if someone were to challenge her... Balmung: I will accept your challenge! Balmung: Take this! Though she hated being the center of attention, the drinks had gone to her head and she went spinning out onto the dance floor. Balmung: Whoooo! The way she danced was reminiscent of a sword fight. It was fierce and beautiful. Balmung: Hm? What's that? I think I realized something. A new skill! Balmung: This is..."Gorgeous Sword Dance"! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Her gorgeous dance was met with a round of applause by all the Killer Princesses, Killer Princes, and party guests. Balmung: O-Oh no, everyone's watching me! ---- Question 1=''"That was an amazing dance."'' Balmung: Y-You really think so? I was just so focused on the moment, I don't remember what I did. |-|Question 2=''"You can feel confident about that dance."'' Balmung: B-But...I don't see why everyone is applauding like that. |-|Question 3=''"See, being in the spotlight can be fun!"'' Balmung: I've never had anyone cheer for me like this before. ---- Balmung: I-I'm really embarrassed, but...I'm glad I was able to make all these people happy. Balmung: I guess I can make people smile. I never knew I was capable of that. That gives me just the tiniest bit... Balmung: Of self-confidence! Balmung: From now on I won't compare myself to others. I won't worry about people seeing me. I'll just... Balmung: Do whatever I like! Her smile just then was absolutely dazzling. Balmung: I mean, yes, I gained some confidence. But it was really only a tiny bit. That is still out of the question! The other Killer Princesses dragged her to the changing room. Balmung: Th-This is so embarrassing! Balmung: W-Well? What do you think, Commander? Does it suit me? When she came back out in a gown, she was the most beautiful girl at the dance hall. Category:Character Quest